Gorgeous
by Ulises in silence
Summary: It's Alfea's anniversary party and Flora does not feel very happy. What she doesn't know is that she is going to be given a surprise... One-shot. Translation of "Resplandeciente"


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own **_**Winx Club. **_**This is my first fic in English, so excuse me if there's any mistake. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave your reviews!**

_Your voice is the breath of flowers,_

_your voice is the harmony of swans;_

_the splendor of the day is your glance,_

_and the color of roses is your color._

_You lend new life and hope_

_to a heart that already died for love:_

_you grow in the desert of my life_

_like a flower on a bleak plateau._

Flora read the poem again. It was the first poem Helia wrote specially for her and her favourite too. The paper was crumpled because of time, but words still made her heart beat like a drum.

-Flora! Are you in there?

Stella's voice echoed through the wall of the apartment they shared in Alfea. The fairy had spent thousands of hours looking for the perfect outfit for the ball that was going to be celebrated that night because of the school's anniversary.

-I have the dress!-Stella exclaimed. She had come into Flora's room with the biggest smile she had ever seen.

-It's really beautiful. You are going to be gorgeous, Stella.

Usually, something like that would have made Stella the happiest fairy of the Magic Dimension, but her face said the opposite.

-What? This dress is for you, Flora. You're going to come with us.

-Stella…

-No excuses. Come here, please. You have to try it on.

Flora sighted and left the poem on her bed. She had been defeated. It would be impossible to persuade Stella. She finally left her room and headed to the one that was on the other side of the living room.

Stella's room was a chaos. Her clothes were scattered all around the floor and you could even see a pair of shoes hanging from the lamp. It was like an assaulted clothes shop.

-This colour would match your skin colour perfectly.

Flora took the dress and looked silently at it. Indeed, it was really beautiful. It was made of something similar to silk and the top was embroidered. It was worthy of a princess and that scared her a bit. She didn't want to look like someone she wasn't.

The fairy of the shinning sun kept on talking while she was trying the dress on. Though Flora didn't pay attention to what she was saying, she heard something about Brandon and the guys. Stella's eyes lit up when she went out of the dressing room.

-I knew it was the perfect one.

Flora stared at her feet shyly. She wasn't used to be the centre of attention. Anyways, Stella grabbed her arm and took her to the huge mirror that she had in her room.

-You are going to take the guys away if you wear this tonight, sweetie.

Stella called the rest of the Winx so that they could admire her _masterpiece. _Of course, everyone agreed with her. Flora looked at her reflection surprised. She had never probably been so elegant before. The top fitted her body perfectly and a cascade of pink fabric fell gracefully from her waist to the floor.

-You have done a great job.-Bloom admitted

-But I still have to add some makeup, girls. The dress is important, but it would be nothing without accessories.

Everyone laughed at Stella's comment. Flora realised how much she enjoyed those kinds of moments. Any girl would be willing to have a group friends like hers.

Two hours later the girls were ready for the ball.

-Ready to start, girls?-Stella asked

She wore an amazing red dress that showed off a little. In fact, the fairy of sun had already warned her friends about not to be unseen.

However, Flora had decided to put her hair in a simple upsweep and not to wear a lot of makeup. The truth was that she hadn't found a reason to be gorgeous.

The Specialists were waiting for them in the hall. They all wore black tuxedos. Flora glanced at them but it didn't take long until she realised that Helia wasn't going to be there that night. He won't return from his mission until two or three months. She missed him terribly.

-There's too much beauty in here! Watch out, guys. Someone could steal our girls tonight.-Brandon's voice interrupted her thoughts.

-Take it easy, honey. I have a dance in store for you.

As Stella had planned, she was shinning like a star. Everyone had looked at least once at Solaria's princess since they had left the apartment.

Flora found herself taking a look to the panorama. Musa and Riven weren't arguing. Indeed, he had given her a beautiful bunch of flowers. Tecna and Timmy were talking happily about the latest electronic devices like always, but Flora saw that Timmy couldn't stop smiling at his girlfriend.

-Flora, Nabu and I are going to have some punch.-Layla explained-¿Do you want to come with us?

-I don't want to be a nuisance. You should be together now that you have time.

-You are not a nuisance, Flora. You have stayed with me many times when I didn't have a boyfriend.

-Thank you.

-Don't thank me. I'm sure that in a few minutes you will be dancing with one of these guys.

Flora followed her friend to the table of the punch. Nabu was saying hello to a group of guy from Red Fountain. Layla approached to Flora with a glass of punch.

-You could talk to them. They haven't taken their eyes off you since we have arrived.

Flora blushed.

-That's not true. Maybe they know us.

-Don't be so modest, Flo. I bet that any of them would be pleased to dance with you.

Then, one of the guys appeared. His crazy red locks contrasted with his black suit.

-Hi, I'm Martin.-he said

-I'm Layla and this is my friend Flora.

Martin smiled.

-You are spectacular, girls. Now I know why they say that fairies surpass witches.

-Sorry, Martin, but I'm going to steal my girlfriend for a few minutes. -Nabu took Layla's hand-I hope you don't mind, dude.

Martin smiled again and waved Nabu. Flora stayed there without knowing what to say.

-Well, I think we are alone now. Do you wanna talk?

-Ok.

They took a seat in one of the tables. Martin spent almost an hour telling Flora about Red Fountain's matters and some jokes that she laughed without much enthusiasm. She couldn't help to think of Helia. If he had been there, he would have written a beautiful poem for her and then they would have danced romantically. She tried really hard to focus on Martin, but any other guy couldn't be better than her Helia. She felt bad for Martin. It wasn't her style to play with someone's feelings in such a cruel way.

When she was about to explain it to Martin, the ball room became silent. Musa went to the stage to sing and the lights softened. It was the perfect atmosphere for couples to dance slowly. Flora thanked that there wasn't much light because she didn't want Martin to notice her anxiety.

-I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me, please.-she tried not to sound rude. It was the best excuse she could think of. Martin nodded and let her leave.

Instead of taking the corridor that headed to the bathroom, Flora decided to visit the school's backyard. She needed to breathe fresh air. Luckily, there wasn't anyone there. She sat on the fountain's verge and took her shoes off. Those high heels Stella had lent her were hurting her feet. Then she observed her reflexion in the waters. Her face was not the one of a happy person. Maybe Helia's absence was affecting her more than she had imagined. Was he thinking about her too? She didn't know the answer. She hadn't received letters for a long time, though she wanted to think that it was because it was a difficult mission. Before leaving, Helia told her that they would be always in touch. But now she was starting to think that perhaps Helia had met a girl who was a lot more interesting than her and that was the reason why he had stopped sending letters.

So deep in thought she was that she didn't hear the sound of shoes against the gravel of the ground. The next thing she noticed were a pair of soft hands upon her shoulders.

-I thought there was a ball tonight.

Flora turned around. She couldn't believe her eyes. Helia was behind her with his mysterious aura. He was wearing his uniform and he looked tired.

-Are you going to say something?

Flora couldn't find the proper words. She had dreamed so many times about that moment that her mind was totally empty.

-I'm sorry, Helia. I didn't expect to see you here.

Helia helped her to get down off the verge and then looked her up and down.

-You're gorgeous, Flo. You look like a princess.

Flora blushed violently. She couldn't control it, though Helia always said that it was absolutely adorable.

-When have you come?

-A few hours ago. I did not tell you anything because I wanted to give you a surprise, but I thought you would be inside.

Flora remained in silenced. She didn't dare to mention Martin.

-Are you ok, Flo?

-Well... I was talking to a guy before you came and... and I have gone out of the ball room because the slow dancing was about to start.

Helia raised his eyebrows with a funny expression on his face.

-Then, I would have to jealous...

-Don't laugh. I have left him there alone.

Without her heels, Helia seemed to be even taller. Then, she felt her feet leaving the ground while something grabbed her waist strongly. After that, Helia's lips were upon hers. Her heart beat faster and faster, but her doubts disappeared with that kiss.

-I think you owe me a dance, lady. I suppose you wouldn't like to miss a chance to use such a wonderful dress.

-I would be very pleased to dance with you, even when you are not ready for the occasion.

Helia moved closer to her.

-You have to understand. I could not wait to dance with the most beautiful fairy of Alfea.

Flora laughed. There wasn't any music or luxurious tables full of food, but, when she leaned her head on Helia's shoulder and they started to swag with the cricket's song, she felt tremendously happy. After all, dancing was about to became one of her favourite hobbies.


End file.
